User talk:Fawfulfury65
Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fawfulfury65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadow34 (Talk) 15:34, 2009 August 10 Hi! Well, First i've been enjoying Pies and Pancakes... But then , School is tommorow... And Then, More Study... So basically, I will not be on the wiki for a couple of my hours off the wiki. --G00mba 09:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Fawfulfury65. Glad you sorted out the user thing. Anyway, thanks for joining my wiki! I have something I would like you to do for me. I am going on vacation soon, and I don't have internet access there. And I need someone to run this wiki. So I am giving you admin rights; you will have more options with pages, and you will be able to have more access to this wiki. When I get back from vacation, and if you've been editing and making changes and improving this wiki, then I will make you an admin permanently. So anyway, thanks for joining my wiki. See you in about 2 weeks. - Shadow34 P.S. can you design any templates? Hi Well, I guess you don't need to worry about much vandalism as so few people visit my wiki, even though it is larger than most. As for templates and such, I always screw those up, so I guess I'll have to find someone to help with those. If you know anyone who might be interested in joining this wiki, can you ask them? I don't believe I get much web traffic these days (though I haven't the slightest idea how to check!). Anyway, my favorite character is Fawful too (actually he is tied with Waluigi). I love the way he talks! Also, my love of him is the reason his article is the only finished one on this site! And, in response to your question, you are indeed the first user to join my wiki. - Shadow34 Hi, ummmmmm, thanks for telling me about this wiki. its Kinda Cool how your in charge!! We should play Wi Fi again someday Ratfink43 Yeah, this wiki needs help. So, I added an article about Popple! I didnt add any pictures becuase I dont know how to on this wiki. But I will learn from editing tips. Check out my article and see if its ok. Ratfink43 P.S My article does need a picture Thanks for editing my Popple article!! I know I didnt do a good job on it as a forgot some parts. Maybe I will make another article. Ratfink43 Tommorow sounds good, but tommorow is thursday and i have a doctor appointment on thursday @ 11:30 :( So maybe at about 1:00 :) Ratfink43 Ok, so are you ready 2 play Brawl? its 12:50 Ratfink43 Wait, I cant Play now, im eating lunch. Ok I will do Marios article when I get the chanceRatfink43 I just did Marios article. It looks pretty good. Well, its Thursday at 9:00, maybe we can play Brawl tommorow. But, please send your message regarding playing that game to my Wii, becuase Im not always on the computer. I wish you lived in Farmingdale like me becuse then you weould be able to maybe come to my house!!!!!! But sadly thats not hapening :( Ratfink43 Yeah, so I guess in the 0.0000000000000000000000000000001% chance I wont like Mario 7 years later I will still stay on this site to keep in Touch. But sierously, the only way i wouldnt like Mario is if i was dead 7 years later. But thats probobly not hapening. Anyway, this website is improving, we now have 40 articles!!!!!! I hope one of the new articles is Shroob Castle, if not I will start that article. Ratfink43 P.S. Sorry if I didnt make sense :) Hey, you know Super Mario Bros. Z right? its on newgrounds and youtube. Its REALLY AWESOME!!!! But the 7th episode is long. Ratfink43 Hi Hey, this is Shadow34. I got a computer to use for a bit, so I came back to this wiki! I've deleted the articles "Mario Bros." and "Mario and Luigi series". The reasons for this are below. Mario Bros.: is not about the Mario and Luigi games. Mario and Luigi series: There is already that article, just under a different name (Mario and Luigi Series). Thanks for taking care of this wiki. I will be back from vacation on Thursday, the 20th. Bye.--Shadow34 21:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Shadow34 Hi...again Just to let you know, I'm back! - Shadow34 51 articles...wow, that's a good start! Thanks again for taking care of the Mario and Luigi Wiki. I'm also happy that Ratfink43 has joined us too. Would you like to remain an admin? I was pretty impressed with the wiki when I saw it! - Shadow34 Awesome!!! Hey!!!!! Im back from vacation early. You got better at Brawl scince the first time we played!!!!!!! If you want to win a lot U should use Yoshi. Im pretty good with Meta Knight, so next time I will choose him XD . Ratfink43 I have an SD card, so I can take a picture with my Dsi and transfer it to my Wii Photo channel and send the pictures to your Wii!!! What coulour is your DSi, blue or black? mine is blue :). The Webkinz account question was pretty random, but as a matter of fact, I do have one!!!! I have 24 Webkinz and my account. I have a Key Lime Dino, his name is Yoshi!!!! my monkeys name is Brownie, but his nickname is diddy kong!!!! Ratfink43 My Webkinz username is READY10. Most of my Webkinz arent named after mario characters becuase I started collecting Webkinz when I was 6, and I didnt know Mario existed until I was 8. So Ill add you as a Webkinz friend. Do you know the show "Total Drama Island"? Well, when my friends James and Alex come over they bring thier Webkinz and we do Total Webkinz Island! Also, do u know "The Peinguins of Madagascar"? If they made a video game of that TV show, Id buy it the first day that it comes out!!!!! Ratfink43 Me and my friend Matt made our own Super Smash Bros. and Designed each characters moves and Final Smashes. Of course, the first person we made was Fawful. We put in Spongebob, his Final smash was like Donkey Kongs were he brings out his jukebox and shockwaves come out. Patrick was in it, his Final Smash was burping :) I think Wart(From Super Mario Bros. 2) is the best character. Thats becuase I worked on him the most becuase he is my 3rd favourite Mario character(With Bowser jr. being the second, and I think you know who is the first). We made the advendure mode and the trophies and stickers!!! and we made King Julien the leader of the subspace in adventure mode and we made him the final boss. So im going on Webkinz soon. Ratfink43 If Nintendo did release Mario and Luigi 4 one day, I would reserve it the first day I hear about it. My friend James HATES Fawful, so I told him he needs to see a doctor. I mean at 12th my birthday party on June 21st My other friends and I were playing toothepaste. James topic was favourite video game character, so I said Fawful. Then after we ran James asked me If I seriously liked fawful, and he was suprised when I said yes!!!!!!!Now I almost constantly get text messages from him saying Fawful is a nutcase. I cant belive my best friend has no taste in Video game character!!!! Oh and that roller coaster idea you and Maria were doing is pretty cool, I might do that myself with my DonkeyKong stuffed animal! Ratfink43 Really? you first day of school is 2day?! Mine isnt until September 9th!!!! you go to school 4 7 hours? my school is only 6 and a half hours!!! Now Im glad I dont live in Pittsburg :) So, I heard your birthday passed so I was thinking of getting you something from virtual console (its possible, you push the gift button). What game do you want? oh and I wont be able 2 get it until late September becuase I am still saving my money for ML: BiS. Ratfink43 Ok, I will make sure I get Dr. Mario online Rx soon. And I really think they will make a Mario and Luigi4, I mean why wouldnt they? They get a lot of money from the M&L series and when I reserved BiS the guy said I was the 424th person! that means a lot of people are gonna buy that game. Also I am so mad at whoever made my school schedule. I just got it in the mail yesterday, and I have Lunch 7th period!!!! I CANNOT WIT FOR 7TH PERIOD TO EAT!!!!! I GET HUNGRY AT 11:00!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR 1:00?!!!!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I was surprised 2 see u on wikipedia to. i might make an account there. Yesterday I walked so much my feet still hurt today. So im just gonna rest. its just gonna be me,me,me,me,me,me,me, me and some video games, the Internet, and me. But your probobly in school right now. Oh, and I added a video to my userpage on mariowiki its called luigi finally snaps its hillarious!! (As you can tell, I like funny mario videos. Ratfink43 Ok, Ill see that video. Yesterday my parents took me to six flags and the park was huge and it was so much walking and my feet still hurt!!!! Man I am so excited for BiS right now becuase there is only about 18 days left!!!! But I will also have school at that time Ratfink43 No, Ive never heard of that place. Isnt today Saturday?? So I guess you have no school. One time I beat luigis Mansion in only 4 hours!!! My brother said if I can play video games for 4 hours I really dont have a life. But Luigis Mansion is acually a fun game, but now I wanna play Super Mario Sunshine but I cant becuase I let my friend borrow it 4 the summer. Ratfink43 Wait, how the heck did Nintendo Power review BiS if it isnt even released yet?!! Well I didnt get the new Nintendo Power yet so I really dont know. Theres a new website for BiS? What is it called? I just want to play that game already. And no, I had no idea what you meant by I HAVE CHORTNESSS!!! or whatever it was. Ratfink43 I REALLY CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! EVER SCINCE OCTOBER 2ND WHEN THIS GAME WAS ANNOUNCED I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO PLAY THIS BECUASE NINTENDO OF AMERICA IS SO SLOW!!!!! Ughhhhhh!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I have calm. well this wiki is getting better ( I just did the Prince Peasley article) and Soon we might have 100 articles!! Ya know I really think that, in Luigis Mansion, if you get all the money and gold in the ENTIRE mansion you should be able to explore Luigis New Mansion!!!! Oh, and I sent my Fawful Mii 2 your Wii :) Ratfink43 I know Nintendo is lazy, imean I think they literally took the japaneese box art, clicked on the japaneese writing and converted it to english(notice how Bowsers Inside Story is written in yellow like RPG 3 was written in yellow in Japaneese boxart) AND IT STINKS, LIKE A ROTTEN CHEESEBURGER SALAD IN THE BOWL OF COMPLETE DULLNESSS!!!! Yeah I know Im not that funny :( Anyways, do you have MK DS? Ratfink43 I guess two minutes is enuff time. Anyways, funny how your good at MK Wii but not MK DS and Im the complete opposite. I beat my friends everytime (They assume I am using a cheat code :) and think I am secretly using Action Replay) I keep trying to take a picture with my DSi with my SD card, but it always says that "The device in the SD Card can not be used" :( Stupid thing, I gotta get a new one(SD Card) :( My friend is EXCITED for school, so I told him he wuz crazy. I mean, first he says he doesent like fawful, then he says hes EXCITED 4 school!!!! His brain (or whatevers up there ) is wierd. Ya know, my mom made me study 4 my science mid term, but after about 15 minutes I got bored and started playing my DS :) Ratfink43 I dont know ho james is Excited for school but whatever. I learned NOTHING last year in 6th grade becuase my teachers just talked about the same old stuff I learned before. When I first saw fawful I didnt hate him, I just thought he was annoying(Trapping Prince Peasley, putting a rock in the way of the path, confusing me with words I cant understand, you get the idea.) Also my DS is on Wifi so we can play MKDS some time. Do you have Donkey Kong Jungle Beat? IT IS SOO FUN!!!! Ratfink43 It is New Play control Wii, but I have The original gamcube version. I am up to the 12th world already!!!!!!! Oh, and let me tell you something, MY LITTLE COUSIN IS SUCH A BRAT!!! She messed up our basement, and I yelled at her and told her she wasnt being nice(She always says it to me now its my turn ;) ) She said she doesent care becuse its Our house and our job to clean it up. And my Mom acually did make me clean it up, so becuase of my cousins stupidness I was inturuppted from deafeting Morton Koopa Jr. in SMB3 but I was so mad I forgot to pause it so Morton killed me!!!!!! and when she slept over our house, in the middle of the night she was Screaming:"I WANT MOMMY!!!" ughh, she is so annoying!! >:( I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOO MUCH FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have calm. Ratfink43 Why is it always the cousins that anooy people? on TV shows its the brothers that are annoying, but me and my brother get along pretty well (most of the time). Oh, and the reason I wuz playing SMB3 when my cousin was over is becuase my uncle loved that game as a kid and told me to try it out. Today is the first day of September(I think) Which is a good and bad thing. Good becuse of ML: BiS. Bad becuase of school. Ratfink43 I always have themes stuck in my head. I like video game soundtracks, but my mom doesent. She says its too repetitive or something. My brothers take REALLY long turns on the Wii and I barley get to play. At least they cant stop me from playing BiS becuase its on DS. But once NSMBWii comes out I am gonna start taking REALLY long turns. Ratfink43 I see. So, you have the Wii 2 yourself? Lucky. It is September 4th so BIs comes out soon. But not soon enough. I WISH I HAD THAT GAME NOW!!!! Ratfink43 Also I got a new SD card so I will send u pics soon. Me and my brother learned to put the homebrew channel on our Wii but I really dont see the point of doing that. Ratfink43 I have been pretty busy getting my school stuff together and all, I cant belive school is starting the day after 2marow!! I have been trying to beat ML: SS (for the fifth time) b4 school, but I dont think thats happining. Ratfink43 Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. Today was my first day of school. it stunk. First of all my locker is a million miles away from my homeroom. But then I figure out my locker is BROKEN(wont open). And I left my backpack in school. SCHOOL WAS 2 CONFUSING!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43] Havent seen the BiS commercial yet, I might look it up on youtube. Also that cat video is SOOOO Cool!!!! And BiS comes out in 4 Days. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and you know whats wierd? when I got off the bus, the Rain had FURY. But now it isnt raining at all( as soon as I step in the house:) ) BiS was all I can think about in school today, which is bad becuase my Spanish teacher was telling us about some sort of project but I wasnt paying attention :( So on monday I have to ask her. Ratfink43 By the time u read this u will be back from the camping thingamagig. Well, gamestop told me they WILL be delaying BiS until September 15. Dang. The reason I dont have so much fury is becuase its only 1 day. If it was delayed until next week or something, I would be madder than i ever was b4. I want this game NOW. But I guess I have 2 wait. At least we dont live in Europe, they dont get it till Oct. 9th. But in Japan This game is OLD!!!! JAPANEESE PEOPLE PROBOBLY BEAT IT 3 TIMES ALREADY!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I want This game RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well. I can still talk 2 u when I get BIS even though I will be playing that game 24/7. Ratfink43 Today is Sept 15 so I will be going to gamestop soon! I CANT WAIT!!!!!! I HAVE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 THIS GAME IS SOOO FUN!!!!! IM GONNA PLAY RITE NOW!!!!! BYE 4 NOW!!!!!! Ratfink43 Im up 2 the part where you go back into Bowser to chase durmite becuase he/she has a star cure.Ratfink43 Hey, dont you think its pretty awesome when u fight Bowser 4 the second time? its kinda fun cuz youve just been playin as him and he uses moves like Goomba storm and punch. I just think its pretty dang Awesome. I just beat the Fawful express!!! Giant Bowser is SOOOOO FUN!!!!!!!!!!! THE WHOLE GAME IS PURE AWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 WHY R U TRYING TO TAKE A WHILE OFF? THAT GAME IS SOOOO DANG AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I fought the Shroobs!!!! there in Bowsers Castle. The code to open the door is square twice, circle once, and triangle 3 times. Now Im goin to Peaches Castle!!!! BYE UNTIL LATER!!!!!!! Ratfink43 I still didnt beat it yet (Im up to where you chase the Fawful Copters) But I will probobly beat it today. The next new Mario game is M&S at the Olympic Winter Games so Im getting that next, but I also want NSMBWii. Ratfink43 I got all 3 of them. The first one was Magikoopa mob, second was some kind of new gear. I AM SO CLOSE @ BEATIN THIS GAME!!!!! By the way, why dont you replay the game while waiting for Mario Galaxy 2? Ratfink43 P.S did u find the Shroobs? I acually Just beat it now. I beat the Final Boss in only 2 tries. Thats dissapointing, as Cackletta soul took me about 20 tries and it took me so many tries 2 beat Elder Princess Shroob I lost count after 40!!!! Well Maybe its becuase I was a little kid... Anyway, I tried wrestling with my friends on the trampoline today, but they are complete pussycats. We made a rule where if you hang on to the pole no one can attack you and they hung on 3/4 of the tme! And when they DID get off I tackled them easily. They are Beefless. Lacking in Beef :) Maybe they just werent trying. My friend started making a "Total Nintendo Island" Comic book, but...... I think he will just get bored. My other friend is really bad at BiS. He was stuck on Midbus and I had 2 beat it for him. HOW PATHETIC!!!!!!!!! Ratfink43 That reminds me, the new SD card dosent work. So I called Nintendo and guess what? I wuz using the wrong type of SD card da whole time!!!! Now I have 2 get a new 1, AGAIN!!! Also I looked up Chortles in the dictionary, Its a type of laughter. I wuz just dissapointed that Fawful only said "I HAVE FURY" 2 times in BiS and Only said Fink Rat once. Oh, and Dont u think the snack basket is more of a Bros. Move then Bros. Item? Think about it, an Bros. Items u gotta press A and B when you land on an enemy, kick a shell, you know what I mean. In Bros. Moves u press the button 2 make Mario/Luigi do something, and Mario has 2 press A a lot to lift Luigi and Luigi Presses B to Ground Pound.(Funny if u spell Luigi a certain amount of times it looks like its spelled wrong...) Ratfink43 Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi Luigi(see wat I mean?) DONT SEND ANYTHING TO MY WII!!!!!!!!!!!! Becuase They got dissconected from the Internet so I need 2 Reconnect it but my brother is playing the Wii right now. Ill tell ya when you can. I just started my second File of BiS yesterday, and Im already up 2 the part Where you get outta Bowser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Probobly becuase it wuz raining yesterday and I had nothin else 2 do. I guess Fawful was questioning his Awesome Fury becuase He just got beat up by Bowser and Hes a tiny bug now. Ratfink43 Man, I did NOT wanna get up this moring. Im not a morning person(unless Im in bed) and I just didnt feel like doing stuff after a 3 day weekend. I cant get my Wii fixed till tommorow becuase 2day I cant turn the Wii on AT ALL!!! so bizzare but Dad said it should work tommorow Ratfink43 Hi Fawfulfury, do you have Mario and Luigi 3? Because if you do, that article could use some editing...or a LOT of editing. Do you know anyone who might be interested in joining this wiki? Please ask them if you do. I am going to the Mario Wiki next to see if I can find anyone. This wiki hasn't seen much improvement. I think we really need to get some more editors. Thank you. Shadow34 Shadow, Don't Worry! I got it covered! anyway, How is it? --G00mba 15:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tell me about it My S.S teacher gave me a project about some columbian exchange or something. Some idiots took my jacket on the bus 2day and I had 2 get it back. Mr. Szabo(Orchestra teacher) said when you come in you cant talk, "even though it goes against our nature". Guess what, Mr. Szabo, SCHOOL GOES AGAINST MY NATURE!!!! MY NATURE IS VIDEO GAMES AND SPORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mostly video games but u get the point.Ratfink43 Hi Well, thanks. By the way, if you see any vandalism, delete it. I made the unfortunate mistake of telling my friend about this site, and so he decided to vandalize my talk page. I blocked his computer, but be on the lookout for him (the block was only for an hour). Anyway, be sure to check out the rules page so you know how to dish out punishments. If you don't know how to block users, tell me. Thanks again. - Shadow34 hi Hi Fawfulfury65, its Cmario17. Thanks for recommending me to this wiki. You were right when you said it needed help. I'll try to fix it up when I can. I've already made adjustments to the Bowser, Mario, and Koopalings articles. Hi Do you have Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time? - Shadow34 I just edited the Koopalings article!! So I kinda forgot my Wii needs fixing so Ill do That right now(or after Im done with my Homework)Ratfink43 I wish there were a M&L 10!!!! but I dont think thats happening. Fawful could be like on a flag or poster or something in M&S at the Olympic Winter Games but I doubt it. Im confused %( Ya wanna know whats the most annoying thing in ML: PiT? BABY PEACHES CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IF I HEAR IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL VOMITT ON ROTTEN CASHEWS!!!!! :) Ratfink43 P.S Do u think BiS was worth the wait? I mean it was an awesome game and I loved it but was it really worth an 11 month wait? I HAVE FAWFUL TODAY!!!!!!! I dont think I told you but some days I just am so hyper and estatic. I call it "The days I have FAWFUL!!! AND BOY DO I HAVE FAWFUL 2DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! IM BOUNCING IN MY COMPUTER SEAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I feel so happy when I Have Fawful and my friends like me better when I have Fawful becuase Im more fun. WHY AM I SITTING RIGHT NOW?? I SHOULD BE OUT WITH MT FRIENDS PLAYING FAWFUL FOOTBALL!!! ( its a game we made up) SEE YA 2MARROW!!!!!!!Ratfink43 P.S the bad part about me having fawful is the very next day I am absoloutely Pooped(Tired). P.S.S Now I realize BiS was DEFINETLY WORTH THE WAIT!!!!!! Today Im going 2 the zoo. Usually I would try to play video games b4 I go but now idc becuse its a 3 day weekend!!! I want NSMBWii so much becuase BiS is starting (ONLY STARTING) to get a little boring, but it is still REALLY super duper fun, but playing it 4 the 5th time isint as good as playing it 4 the first time. Whats wierd is I kinda saw BiS and SMG2 coming, i mean how Fawful said he will make a comeback in PiT and in SMG Rosalina said the cycle never repeats itself in the sameway , But NSMBWii was an absolute surprise. Well, on Friday my friend asked me a question that really got my attention. He was all "If you HAD to go out with somone in the Mushroom Kingdom or any video game, who would it be?" I was all"Do you have feelings for the characters cuz even Im not that obsessed". But If I did, I guess I would have 2 pick Starlow, Shes kinda cool. But then my friend Micheal said IKE!!!!! 0_0 IKE IS A BOY, YOU IDIOT MICHEAL!!!!!!! So who would you go out wit(not that I expct you to have feelings 4 the characters, thats just dumb.Ratfink43 Templates Oops! I forgot all about those. I'll work on them soon. Have you seen the new Q&A page? I think it helps improve the scope of this wiki. - Shadow34 Ive seen both of the Toy Storys but I dont remember what happens becuase I was a little kid. So about your brother bringing the GC controllers 2 college, why dont u just buy new ones? oh wait that would be a waist of money. So what are you doing? Ratfink43 I have all the Diary of a wimpy kids except 4 dog days. I really think that MS at the OWG will be fun but I want the DS version becuse of adventure mode. I really think NSMBWii will be better then MS: OWG and Maybe even BiS. I acually just relized that Mario and Sonic at the Olympic winter games just came out yesterday!!! I JUST REALIZED THAT NOW!!! I HAVE STUPIDITY!! (Or is it forgetfullness) Ratfink43 Merging Fawfulfury, good news: we will be merging with the Partners in Time wiki. We will be bigger and better than ever before! - Shadow34 Yeah, Ill check out the DK racing article. But I would never underestimate a sequel to a terrible original(BiS was 20x better than PiT) But NSMB has absolutley no replay value, and the final boss is ridiculasley easy.Ratfink43 Who cares about the story? in those kinds of games, story doesent matter(I was acually surprised to see Bowser Jr., I thought Hed be replaced by the Koopalings.) Well theres nothing 4 me 2 do right now and Im bored. I want it 2 be tommorow becuase tommorow is Friday and on Friday my mom lets me have all my friends over 2 play Fawful Football. Maybe 2marow we can play MK Wii becuase I alredy have your number and I think you have Mine. Ratfink43 Q & A Fawfulfury65, do you have any idea who deleted the Mario and Luigi Wiki:Questions and Answers page that I made? I couldn't find it anywhere in the wikis history. Also, it had to have been an administrator or bureaucrat, as no one else has the authority to delete those pages. - Shadow34 Acually its gotta be tommorow becuase I was out all day today. I edited the Dark Fawful article so check it out sometime!!! Pretty soon, this wiki will be looking good ;) Ratfink43 O.K. So at Fridat at 4:00 Iwill go on. Do you know my Friend code? Idunno If I gave you mine.Just check and make sure this way I can give it to you before we play. So did you see that new Spongebob episode where they got turned into ghosts? I didnt so if you saw it plz tell me about it. Alrighty, Bye.Ratfink43 Hey Im friends with Ratfink43 Im hoping to be good friends with you!!!!!Wait your a fawful fan?????Me two!!!!!Do you have Mario and Luigi Bowsers Inside story???????Let me know!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 HAHAHHAHAHA NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!Yeah I am friends with Ratfink43!!!!!!Yes I do have Wi-Fi!!!!I know Ratfink43 in real life and he told me that on Friday you guys are Playing Mario Kart Wii at 4:00 and he invited me to play withn you guys!!!!!!Is that ok!!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHA NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!Yeah I am friends with Ratfink43!!!!!!Yes I do have Wi-Fi!!!!I know Ratfink43 in real life and he told me that on Friday you guys are Playing Mario Kart Wii at 4:00 and he invited me to play withn you guys!!!!!!Is that ok!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 DS Fawfulfury, did you hear about that new DSi LL they're releasing, with screens that are 4.2 inches diagonally? You know, that really irritates me, because I just HAVE to have the latest system! Oh well... : ) - Shadow34 Ok ummmmmm just one question!!!!!!!How do you figure out your code because I dont know what mine is and how to get it!!!!!Can you plz tell me? YoshiFawful112 Heyy Ummmm Actually You dont need my friend code because Im going to Nicks house in real life and We are both going to vs. you on his wii!!!!!!!Yeah so see you at 4:00!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 Hahahahahaha you beat us both!!!But I beat Nick evrey single time he always came in last and I always cam 2nd!!!!Good Game!!!!!!!!Maybe we can play again sometime!!!!=) YoshiFawful112 DS Yeah, you're right. We do need articles on things like Nintendo and the Nintendo DS. Also, do you have any interest in being a bureaucrat? (in case you're wondering, Hunter Neb is the bureaucrat of the Partners in Time wiki, and since we are merging (eventually) I promised him that he would become a bureaucrat too). Oh, and we've reached our 100th article, by the way. I also have a favor to ask you: can you start simply beginning articles, and maybe lay out the sections? I've been doing this, and it's a hard job for just one person...speaking of which, we need more users... - Shadow34 Hi The rules page was deleted too?! You're kidding. I can't believe that these pages are being deleted without a trace. I can't find any evidence of anyone who could have done it. I also can't find any deletions of any pages in anyone's user contribution history (except for mine), so this is quite baffling. But what mystifies me even more is that there is no record whatsoever of these pages ever existing on this whole wiki. I can only think of two explanations for these disappearances: * (1 Hacking/sockpuppetry * (2 Wiki cleanup The problem with wiki cleanups is that all administrators are notified beforehand. But if it is hacking or sockpuppetry, there is no evidence. This is quite a mystery... Oh, and thank you for starting the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi XL articles. And don't be afraid to add articles on the most minor and unimportant things, like the Spiky Stardust Defense System in Superstar Saga or the Mega Mushroom that Broque Monsieur uses in Bowser's Inside Story. This place needs to be the ULTIMATE resource database for Mario and Luigi knowledge-and we are getting there! - Shadow34 Well that was awesome(apparently I gotta practice at Mario Kart) I got like 500000000000000 pieces of candy on Halloween! Its awesome. Okay, so if the dark star is our 100th article, ill try to make it the best it can be. I will also tell Yoshifawful112. Bye! Ratfink43 Its Ok I dont blame ya!!!!!!That was fun though!!!!!But just be warned!!!!!!I have been practicing so when we play again prepare to get creamed!!!!Oh and Nick tole me your name is Maura well Im James if you didnt know!!!!! YoshiFawful112 Heyyyy!!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!Ok tomorrow I will give you my M.K(Mario Kart) Wiki Code!!!!!!I couldnt before because I lost my game LOL but now I found it and now my brother is bugging me to go on the computer so I cant give it now!!!!I will Give it tomorrow!!!!And F.Y.I You dont know but I DIDNT BEAT BOWSERS INSIDE STORY YET AND I GOT IT THE FIRST DAY IT CAME OUT!!!!!!LOL!!!!!Im mad but Im sooo close im just about to enter Peaches Castle!!!!!!!!!!O AND I know this is random but.............YOSHI AND FAWFUL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Ok right back!!!!!!!!See you later.................Unconsious(Falls Down) I hope they make a Sequal To BIS!!!!!!Yeah!!!!!! Hahahaha alright Bye!!!! Write back!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 So you play basketball as well? Thats so Awesome!!!!!!!!!! I love to play basketball and play with my friends all the time(In between Fawful football) Although I didnt have my 1st practice yet:( As for ML: 4, just email Nintendo saying you absolutley LOVED ML:BiS and you would love to see a sequel! Tell everyone to do this to!!!!! Honestly, EVERYONE YOU KNOW!!! If we get enuff people, Nintendo will realize their fans want a sequel and they will make a lot of money and possibly make the sequel!!!! But dont do that right now, wait a little while becuase Nintendo is busy enuff with NSMBWii and SMG2. Do you have Mario Hoops 3-on-3? I dont remember if that game is wi-fi. Oh well. BYE UNTIL............................................NEXT TIME I TALK 2 YOU WHICH WILL BE................................... WHEN U REPLY 2 ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ratfink43 Hmmmm, OK. I really am bored, ive been bored latley. Ive heard of Chck Norris, but, I dunno(I dont care that im not making sense). (Sigh) I want to do something. Maybe I will just play Super Mario World. Have you ever played that game? Im up 2 the dangerous yet tasty chocolate Island. I wish there was a SMW sequel!!!!I Wish there were ML:4,5,6,7,8,9,and even10!!! HOPEFULLY IT WILL HAPPEN!! Well, 4 now I should be happy I have BiS, becuase I was so excited b4 it came out and I didnt start my 3rd playthrough yet. Im also still trying to beat challenge hall(STUPID BOWSER X!!!BOWSER X IS THE HARDEST BOSS EVAR!!!Ratfink43 I just had a wierd dream too!!! and so did my other friend Alex, AND MATT!!!! Looks like all my friends had weird dreams recently!!!!! OK, in my dream Donkey Kong and King Kong were Fighting (DK had a Mega Mushroom) They were duking it out in N.Y.C, and I saw the whole thing, and DK won in the end!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish DK was in the M&L seiries.Ratfink43 Hahaha yeah I know Freaky.........And I did dream you like that because I saw a pic of you at Nicks house on his wii.......I will give you my Codes another time cause Im having a sleepover with Nick and Yes I have The Nintendo Channel......Why?????? YoshiFawful112 Mario is the best, NSMBWii is gonna be the awesomist game EVER! Whoever thinks Mario is stupid is DEAD WRONG!!!! However, dont get me wrong, but I want MW2. Yeah, you might hate me for saying this, but I am a big fan of Call of Duty series. My other friend is really good at it and he is already up to the Natzi Zombies, but when he first told me that im like, "What the heck does that mean!" I guess I like those games becuase I like to shoot down my own men:) Its SOOOOOOOOO funny!!!! But regardless, going around killing people can get boring, and Mario NEVER gets boring. At my school, people are going around saying that Halo is better than Call of Duty AND Mario COMBINED!!! I told that kid Mario alone beats Halo . He said Mario is kiddish but what the heck does HE know!!! MARIO RULES OVER ALL!!!!!(except fawful)Ratfink43 Ratfink43, Good news for you! Fawfulfury is on your side! Hey FawfulFury, You hate the Halo Series right... And If you want me to know where I got that, I Have my sources... User:G00mba Nintendo DSi XL Are you planning on getting the new DSi? I am. - Shadow34 My 4-year-old brother is afraid of the void!!!!!!! What the heck is animusic? I just beat Super Mario World yesterday. Yoshi's babies are so funny!! They look all cuddly and the way they move is very cool!! By the way, can you do the jerk? How bout the spongebob?Ratfink43 Improvement Great ideas, Fawfulfury65. I started with changing the featured article (although I still think Fawful is WAY cooler) to Luigi. - Shadow34 Oops Sorryfor writing back a LOT late, but I had So much stuff to do. I just came back from my friends house and now I dont know what else to say. Bye. Ratfink43 Lucky I dont have the game yet!!!!!!!!And no I dont watch the thingy on the nintendo Channel YoshiFawful112 Do you have NSMBW? I dont. I want it so bad but my mom said that i have to wait till Christmas EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!!! I HAVE FURY! Ratfink43 I am getting it over the Thanksgiving break. Ive played it at my friends house before but that was only for world 3-2 and for the World 6 air ship. Bowser is so stupid. Why the heck dose he put buttons at the end of his bridges that remove him? What, does he just like random buttons? Ratfink43 HAPPY TURKEY DAY!Ratfink43 Templates Well, we need templates for stubs and articles with incomplete sections. For now, those would be great starts. Oh, and please start making new articles; just lay out the overview, and put in sections. That encourages people to actually work on articles...I've started the vast majority of the articles myself. - Shadow34 Categories appear to be redlinks because articles on them haven't been written (all the articles in the category appear there regardless, though). - Shadow34 Yes. But it will take a while. - User:Shadow34 User Boxes Hey, Fawfulfury, I just found out that you can make userboxes on this wiki! Made any yet? : ) - Shadow34 If you want to make userbox templates, I suggest you go here. - Shadow34 It's a-me, Pie Shroom! Yep. It's Pie Shroom from the mariowiki.... and I need help. Whenever I try to create a wikia account it says "We are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? 05:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sweeeeeeet. Thanks :) -Chortles Master1029 Mariowiki Ok, calm down now. Breathe in. Breathe out. I can get on fine.. so why?....... Y'know what? When in doubt, clear your cache. That's my techno-motto. Chortles Master1029 User Boxes Did you use the link I put above (under the Userboxes section) and make any userboxes yet? - Shadow34 Yea Heyy I forgot all about this website.....u wanna know what sucks so bad????????? I STILL DONT HAVE NEW SUPER MARIO BROS WII AND I AM SOOOOO ANGRY!!!!!!!! =( I HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK FROM NOW UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!!!.................hopefully!!!!!!! YoshiFawfule112 Hiya Guess who beat NSMB Wii today! Bowser was way to easy. The level before you fight Bowser, is so easy, it should be the FIRST castle, not the last! But the World 8 Airship was SO HARD! But fighting Bowser Jr. was easy. Now I have all Star cions in W1!!Ratfink43 I updated it and my Wii didnt break. I got M&S at the OWG for wii. So far my fav. event is Dream Snowboard Cross. I also got Wii point cards and FINALLY downloaded Yoshi's Story! I wanted that game for a while. AND I ALREADY BEAT IT! I BEAT IT IN HALF AN HOUR! Not becuase I used a warp, it's becuase The game has only a few easy peasy worlds and easy peasy bosses. The final Boss, Baby Bowser, was impossible to lose cuz the Super Happy Tree is RIGHT THERE and it restores your HP. YOSHI RULES! When I beat NSMBW I was playing with my friend and my 2 brothers (my sister was at dance lessons or whatever.) I hit the first switch that removes the bridge. However, my friend and 2 Brothers were still on the Bridge! It was so funny as Bowser, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Luigi fell into the lava XD!!! Good thing THEY didnt turn giant. My friend told me, as we were fleeing form Bowzilla(My nickname for giant Bowser) that Bowser turning Giant was a reference to Bowser's Inside Story. I guess He was trying to show me that he knew a lot about Mario. All it DID show me, is that he never played Yoshi's Island XD!! Whew, I sure wrote a lot! Im gonna go Play Rabbids Go Home now!( I got that for Christmas too!) BYE! Ratfink43 New Super Mario Bros. Wii Do you have New Super Mario Bros. Wii yet? I do, and so far, I've beaten every level up to mid-World 6. I also have all the Star Coins so far...! (but I can't take all the credit though, it would have been nearly so easy if I didn't get the Prima guide of the game.) So anyway, how many templates have you designed yet? I keep seeing new ones all the time. Thanks! - Shadow34 Where is everybody? Do you know what is going on with all our users? No one is editing any more!--Shadow34 Yeah, we need more users. I don't know any way of advertising.--Shadow34 Hi Fawfulfury65 Hi. I am a new user called sixeightyseventyone. You can call me 68071 if you want to, but you should already know me by another name, Red Shell 68066vr, on the Super Mario Wiki. - sixeightyseventyone Im here! Hey fawfulfury65! its me Popple9000! im Rapahelraven497 at the Super Mario wiki! Man this place needs a lot of help. thats what itll get! Popple9000 Activity Are you still an active user here? You haven't been editing for a while.--Shadow34 12:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Shadow34 Well, I think we should keep the featured article, but we could add a 'did you know' section. You can make it, if you would like.--Shadow34 00:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget about this wiki! We haven't made much progress as of late... : ( -- [[User:Shadow34|Shadow34 im new here and i made the broggy page but im not done yet and fawful HAS FURY!!!! I AM LACKING BEEF SO BE MY FRIEND MY NAME IS BROGGY AND BLITTY OK BYE I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Mario Galaxy 2 Are you planning on getting Super Mario Galaxy 2? I just got it today, and it was SO AWESOME! Unbelievably, it is better than the prequel. I highly recommend it!--Shadow34 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) HI i still feel not used to this wiki because i was only on this for a month so im not really ready to write my tattle log for mario and luigi superstar saga so i got super mario galaxy its so cool ts all over the place its even on the news!!! so any ways I HAVE TO GO GIVE BOWSER SOME MUSTARD OF DOOM!!!! I HAVE FURY BOWSER !!!!!EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!! Broggy and blitty 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) gamestop rules yesterday i got a cool luigi plush thingy and a mario plush i was like lame when i got em but then i found A FAWFUL PLUSH I WAS BUTGOIN TO BUY IT BUT I HAD NO STINKIN CASH ANYMORE FROM BUYING THOSE CRAPPY MARIO AND LUIGI PLUSH ... SO I DID NOT BUY THOSE LAME MARIO AND LUIGI ONES AND BOUGHT FAWFUL FOR SEVEN STIKIN BUCKS, WELL IM GOING TO GET FURY ON BOWSER AGAIN HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!! MEET THE MUSTARD OF DOOM U FINK RATS!!!Broggy and blitty 12:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yoshi45 I simply can't BELIEVE what Yoshi45 said to you. I'm just letting you know that he/she has been indefinitly blocked.--Shadow34 00:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Did ya know? Im actually Paper Culex from the Mario Wiki, if you must know. hi again Hi im not so crazy anymore and i still like fawful but i think the yoshi kids are better now that i noticed em but now i found the mario wiki and when i log in it says im on but then when i click on another page it says im not on what is this all about!!!!!!!!!!! im goin to six flags on wednesday and im getting some mario stuff probally... oh and my fawful things went out the window yesterday..... i cant find em it stinksBroggy and blitty 14:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) see ya later going to six flags tomorrow so cant talk laterBroggy and blitty 00:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) User activity You know, I hate to say this, but I'm really just about to give up on this wiki. Its been around for almost a year, few people edit, and I have little motivation. Do you feel this way too?--Shadow34 00:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think I have an idea on how to get this wiki back on track. I've made another wiki, and, if you agree with this idea, will merge this one into the new one. The new one has have a broader range of Mario topics than just the Mario and Luigi series. All articles on this wiki will be transferred, and you'll keep your admin rights. Sound like a plan? Here is the URL of the wiki: http://supermariosonichedgehog.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_and_Sonic_Wiki.--Shadow34 23:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Torture on another website Wow. You really have a bunch of friends. Can I call you Mrs. WARIO?! Why did you ditch everyone on mariowiki? HUH? HUH?! Whatever. Hey, if you wanna laugh go to unmario wiki. It's really funny. If you gonna say something back you might as well do it on my mariowiki talk page. Ok, OK!? Why did you put your real name on this and not mariowiki?User:DaisyRox02 Lo. 4DJONG I'm Back! Hey, Fawfulfury! I'm back! Did you think that you'd seen the last of me? : ) --Shadow34 22:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ummm... can you edit the three links that say Content link (edit me!) on the MediaWiki:Sidebar to Characters, Places, and Items because I have those three articles that I want to easily create. Slipknot Darkrai 21:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind I fixed them. You Not a Aidam You Not a Aidam You Help Me To Edit Solitude Are you still here by any chance? 4DJONG (Talk)